Beggining of an Ultimate Adventure
by NixieNymph
Summary: just a one-shot for Super Smash Bros Ultimate. rated T


**Beggining of an Ultimate Adventure**

Hey guys. Sorry for not updating The Hero's Breaking Point. I was stucked with a pile of homeworks and im in the middle of exam week. So I wasn't able to updated the story. And because the release of smash bros ultimate was coming, im thinking of writing an one shot. I got the idea when I daydreamed in the middle of exam. And I think I have been writing this for 3 hours non-stop. Even though I should study for tomorrow exam. . . (Oh yeah all in third person POV) this includes all 74 fighters. I didn't count Sheik and Zero Suit Samus because Sheik is Zelda right? And Samus was in her zero suit when she doesn't wear her power suit. I counted Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle and Red into one fighter. The Ice Climbers counted individually same as the inklings both boy and girl inkling will be in the story. Which made the total of figjter in my story is. . . 74 fighters…. Welp okay.

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Toodles~

* * *

The Smashers were just enjoying their last week in Smash Mansion. The fourth tournament has ended. Now they simply just having fun around the mansion before going back to their own worlds. "Smashers" all the smashers look into Master Hand and crazy hand direction. "Since this is the last week you're staying in the mansion, me and Crazy planned out a vacation for you to enjoy more time with each others." Soon, the lounge filled with cheers. As the kid smashers high fived each other "we're going on a vacation!" Said Toon Link happily to his friends. Villager, Lucas, and Ness. While the princesses talking to each others about what to do when they arrived in the vacation place. Even if it was not yet announced. "SILENCE!" Soon everyone stopped talking and looked to the direction the sound was coming from. "Thank you. Now you guys will be staying in a mansion near Coastal Beach." said Master Hand as the lounge started to filled with excited murmurs again. "Coastal Beach? I always wanted to go there! I heard it was beautiful" "YES!" "This is awesome!" In the middle of chaos, an intalian plumber dressed in a blue overall and wearing a red cap with a "M" on it raised his hand. "But why so sudden master?" Asked Mario as the others look to Mario and the hands wondering about the reason too. "Well simple, me and Crazy will be preparing for the fifth tournament and i don't want you guys to make havoc while me and Crazy are working" replied the giant hand as the room filled with worried chatters. "New tournament? Does that mean some of us will have to leave?" "I hope we all made it" "i don't want to leave" "oh no what if it is me that will be removed?!" The chatters continued until a cough was heard "calm down smashers! For this tournament, none of you will be removed from the rooster" said Master Hand as the smashers sighed in relief. "You heard that? We all will be together again!" "This is awesome!" "Thank you Master Hand!" Soon the lounge was filled with excitement. "Okay now i need you all to pack your stuff the bus outside will take you to the mansion you will stay for a week. And Original 12, please, PLEASE make sure none of the smashers destroyed the mansion." Said Master Hand pleadingly to the original 12. If he has eyes, they will be puppy eyes right now. "We will. Dont worry Master" as they left with the others to pack their belongings. 30 minutes filled with chaos later, the smashers were gathered at outside boarding the bus. "Okay.. 1,2,3,... 55. Where is Sonic?" Said Crazy hand as he counted the smashers. They replied with dunno. "Sup guys sorry for the wait" said Sonic as he walked to the group with a backpack on his back and his extreme gear on one hand. What made the smashers shocked though, Sonic was wearing a gray hoodie with a chaos emerald as a design on the middle of the hoodie that reached until his tail. "What?" Sonic said as he looked to the shocked expressions on his friends faces. "So someone finally decided to wear a cloth eh? Even though its just covered the top body" said Snake as he recovered from the shock followed by everyone else. Even the hands were shocked. "Woah i have never seen you wearing cloth Sonic" said Pit. "You should wear clothes more often they looked good on you" said Fox. "So? Why wearing it now of all times?" Asked Mega Man. "Oh nothing much just got forced by a certain someone" he said as he glared to a black and blue jackal pokemon who just whistled. "But eh it's kinda comfortable" said Sonic as he went in to the bus followed by others. "One more thing, you guys have to welcome the newcomers when they arrived. Understand?" Said Master Hand as he waved to the bus that took off to Coastal Beach.

"Hey who do you think the newcomers will be?" Asked Marth to Ike and Roy. "Dunno" they answered silmutaneouly. The kid smashers were having their own discussion between themself. Sonic, feeling bored took out his guitar medallion from his hoodie and touched it. Mega Man who sat beside him suprised when suddenly a guitar appeared on Sonic's hand. "Woah from where did that appeared?" Asked Mega Man in awe as he stared af Sonic who was adjusting the string. "From my medallion of course" as he started to play a mellow song with the guitar. The others who were suprised by a sudden song, looked to their back where Sonic and Mega Man were sitting and suprised knowing Sonic can played guitar very well. "Wow you can play guitar?" Asked Lucas in awe as he and the other smashers decided to listen to the mellow melody. "Yea i was in a band once" said Sonic still playing the guitar. "Was? What happened to your band?" Asked Ness "oh, we were just disbanded. That's all" he replied as he finished his performance and everyone clapped. "Its beautiful" "you shoul play more often" "never knew you had it in ya kid". "Thank you, thank you" said Sonic as he returned the guitar back into medallion and wear it. "Ooh.. So that was the medallion." Said Mega Man as the bus stopped. "We have reach Coastal Beach. Enjoy your stay smashers" said the driver and the smashers walk off from the bus. "Thank you sir" said Link to the driver and they all went to the mansion. "Woah.. It's so huge" said Falco looking around the mansion. "Okay Smashers. We need to prepare a welcome party for the newcomers. Peach, you and the girls will cook the foods" said Mario as Peach and the other girls nodded and went to the kitchen. "Ok now that there's only 46 of us left, i need 26 of you to clean the mansion because it's so huge. While the rest will help decorate the mansion." And it was decided who will clean the mansion and who will decorate.

The Cleaning Group  
\- Fox  
\- Falco  
\- Toon Link  
\- Ness  
\- Lucas  
\- Toon Link  
\- Cloud  
\- Luigi  
\- Marth  
\- Ganondorf (much to his displeasure)  
\- Kirby  
\- Meta Knight  
\- King Dedede  
\- Little Mac  
\- Greninja  
\- Lucario  
\- Pikachu  
\- Bowser  
\- Bowser. Jr  
\- Villager  
\- Mii Brawler  
\- Mii Swordfighter  
\- Ryu  
\- Pac Man  
\- Robin  
\- Corrin

The Decorating Group  
\- Mario  
\- Yoshi  
\- Ike  
\- Roy  
\- Sonic  
\- Mega Man  
\- Pit  
\- Dark Pit  
\- R.O.B  
\- Mewtwo  
\- Charizard  
\- Wario  
\- Mr. Game and Watch  
\- Olimar  
\- Captain Falcon  
\- Roy  
\- Donkey Kong  
\- Diddy Kong  
\- Dr. Mario  
\- Duck Hunt

Soon every smashers do their respective job. Sonic ran around the mansion while putting some decorations on the wall. Pit and Dark Pit helped with attaching the large welcoming banner. And of course, it's not a smash mansion if there were no chaos. The mansion was filled with chaos as some of the smashers arguing about where the decorations should be placed at. Some were arguing about who should cleaned where and so on for 1 hour. The mansion was ready now. Foods has been served on table, the banner was placed. And the whole mansion was cleaned. "I can heard the bus! Smashers! Take your position!" Command Mario as they gathered and Mario closed the light. Soon the mansion door was opened. "So.. This is Smash Mansion?" Said a girl with orange hair. "Weird, where are they?" A familiar voice said. The same owner of the voice walked around and find a switch. He then flipped the switch on. "WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH BROTHERS!" Said the veterans as a large banner hung at the ceiling. The newcomers awed at the mansion as the veterans from Meelee and Brawl gasped seeing some of the newcomers. "NANA POPO!" cheered Toon Link as he, Ness and Villager ran to the ice climbers as they hugged each other. "Charizard! I miss ya" said Red as je went to Charizard and hugged him which Charizard returned the gesture. "Father!" Gasped Lucina as she saw Chrom and hugged him. "Lucina! I miss you so much." Pichu went to pikachu and the other pokemons as they chatted happily even mewtwo were smiling. Another pokemon joined them though. Its Incineroar. "WHAT?! WHY ARE RIDLEY AT HERE?!" yelled Samus in rage when she saw her archenemy and a dark counterpart of her. "Calm down Samus" said Rosalina patting Samus's back. "Another Link?" Said Zelda as she saw Link and Young Link conversing. "Yo Peach, miss me?" Said a girl with brown hair and orange dress. "Daisy! I missed you so much" Peach ran and hugged the princess of Sarasaland. "Wolf?! You're back?!" Said Fox and Falco suprised seeing their enemy/rival. "Hmph i hope you ready to get beaten into pulp" said Wolf. "Mayor! I got accepted into Smash too!" said Isabelle happily to Vilagger.

Sonic can be saw talking with the inklings. They looked like they're best friends already. The reunion continue on as the newcomers talked with some veteran and each other to know each other well. "Okay everyone, lets go to the kitchen and eat. I will contribute your rooms and roomates later. Most of the veterans groaned and some of them didn't care. But still, they still hoping they didn't get the most annoying smasher as their roommate. Sonic or worse one of them will got Wario. They soon went to the kitchen and ate while talking to each other. Again, it's not a Smash Mansion without chaos. Soon the dining room was filled with foods flying around started by Wolf who throw some mashed potato from his food to Fox and Fox throwing back to him as he missed and it went into Bowser. Bowser throw his food at Fox but missed and it went to Toon Link and it's turned into domino effects as the smashers, both old and new joined in the food fight except some smashers like Cloud, Ganondorf, Simon, Richter, Mewtwo, Incineroar, Lucario, Samus, Dark Samus, Meta Knight and Ridley (he's staying outside of the mansion because he was too big). If Master Hand was here right now, he will be extremely pissed off. The food fight continue on until there was no more food to throw. "Okay, who's gonna clean?" Asked Mario as he looked around the mess and everyone stared at him. "No, im a-not gonna clean it alone. You a-guys will help me period" everyone just groaned as they started to clean. When the dining room was cleaned, Mario stood and took out a scroll given by Master Hand. "Okay let me tell you the rooming. There are 56 of us plus 18 of the newcomers and returning veterans. That makes us about... 74... Wow that's alot. Charizard will stay inside the pokeball of Red. Ridley will be sleeping outside because he's too big, Duck hunt will be sleeping in the living room so the rest of us will be... 71? So we will be paired in 2 and 1 person will get his/herself"

The Room Pairings  
Floor 1  
01\. Peach & Daisy  
02\. Rosalina & Wii Fit Trainer  
03\. Isabelle & Mii Gunner  
04\. Samus & Bayonetta  
05\. Palutena & Zelda  
Floor 2  
06\. Ness & Lucas  
07\. Mario & Luigi  
08\. Pit & Dark Pit  
09\. Jigglypuff & Pichu  
10\. Lucario & Sonic  
11\. Fox & Falco  
12\. Greninja & Pikachu  
13\. Mega Man & Pac Man  
14\. Marth & Roy  
15\. Chrom & Robin  
Floor 3  
16\. Bowser & Bowser. Jr  
17\. Cloud & Shulk  
18\. Red & R.O.B  
19\. Dr. Mario & Olimar  
20\. Ike & Link  
21\. Toon Link & Young Link  
22\. The Inklings (lets called them Citrus and Sky eh? The inkling girl and boy)  
23\. The Iceclimbers  
24\. Ken & Ryu  
25\. Kirby & Meta Knight  
Floor 4  
26\. Simon & Richter  
27\. King K Rool & King Dedede  
28\. Incineroar & Little Mac  
29\. Dongkey Kong & Diddy Kong  
30\. Mr Game and Watch & Villager  
31\. Corrin & Yoshi  
32\. Captain Falcon & Wario  
33\. Ganondorf & Mewtwo  
34\. Mii Brawler & Mii SwordFighter  
35\. Snake & Wolf  
36\. Dark Samus

After reading the room pairings, some groaned and some cheered. "Pitto! We will be a roomate!" Said Pit happily as he hug Dark Pit who tried to push him off. "Hey Luke, guess we're roomate again eh?" Said Sonic to Lucario. Yes they were roomate in Smash 4 Tourney and best friend too. "Yes it seems so, glad to have you Sonic" said Lucario Smirking. And they all left to their room with happy faces and scowling faces. After packing their belonging, they decided to sleep.

Morning came and the Smashers were just sleeping peacefully just to be woken up by a large horn sound that woke everyone up. The Smashers all jolted up as soon as the horn sound. The veterans groaned remembering there's an alarm that woke them up in 6 AM. The newcomers didn't know yet though so they just dimissed it as they all started to wash up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Soon everyone was there except Sonic who ran in to the kitchen still wearing yesterday hoodie. As he sat down and started to eat and the dinner room was filled with chatters from the smashers. After that, the Original 12 stood up and the rest looked at them. "Everyone, in order for us to know more about each other; us, the Original 12 have planned some events." Said Fox and continued by Link "for the first event, we have the Swordfighter Tournament. Everyone who has sword, allowed to participate" the swordfighters cheered. "Second event, we will have the shooting event. Smashers with gun or bow allowed to participate we will see who has the more precision" said Fox as some of them cheered again, including the Inklings. "Third Event, we will have a race in go-karts everyone can participate in this event" said Captain Falcon as most of them cheered. "Last Event, PARTY AT THE BEACH!" Said Ness cheerfully as the room erupted with excitement. "Okay everyone move to the field where we will hold our events!" Announced Samus as everyone went out to the field. "Okay for smashers who want to join the first event, go to the field and bring your swords." Said Link as he and the swordfighters went to the field. "Okay so there are 1,2,3... 17 including me" "hey! I want to participate too!" Said A voice from the crowd as they saw Sonic without his hoodie and a sword on his back. "You... Have sword too..?" Said Mega Man shocked like the rest of the smashers. "Why are you so shocked?" Asked Sonic as he joined the circle. "Well then that make it 18. Mario can you do the pairings for us?" Asked Link. "Sure" said Mario as he scribbled at a piece of paper

The Match Ups  
1\. Pit VS Cloud  
2\. Meta Knight VS Lucina  
3\. Shulk VS Mii SwordFighter  
4\. Sonic vs Roy  
5\. Toon Link VS Corrin  
6\. Link VS Dark Pit  
7\. Chrom VS Marth  
8\. Robin VS Ike  
9\. Young Link VS Kirby

(A/N i gave each characters number, and i just took a draw and that is the pairing) (and i do coin flip to decide the winner of the match up)

The spectator made a circle around Pit and Cloud as they stood in the middle of the circle, Cloud took his fusion sword as Pit took his bow and divided it into dual blades. "Hey! You can only use one!" Yelled Cloud as Pit pouted and put one of his sword in the ground. "Ready... Set... SMASH!" said Mario as the referee and soon Pit and Cloud were clashing with their swords. Pit, who never use one sword when fighting were clearly losing to Cloud especially with Cloud's huge sword. Pit seems to struggled as he kept dodging Cloud's slashes while trying to attack Cloud. The rules to this tournament was easy. You will just get turned to thropy when you lost so the stabs won't be real its just like when they were in the arena. The crowd cheered on Cloud and Pit. "C'mon Pit! Stop struggling" "yeah! Go Cloud!" And finally, without any effort, Cloud strike at Pit and turning him into trophy. "Hmph" he sheated his sword as he touched Pit's throphy base and help him stand up. "And the winner is Cloud!" Said Link as the crowd cheered. The second match has started with Meta Knight won againts Lucina because he was small so he can dodged Lucina's sword easily. The match continue on with the third match being easy win for Shulk because of his monado againts Mii Swordfighter. The fourth match has started and Sonic and Roy stepped into the circle. "Lets see your skill hedgehog" said Roy as he took out his sword and Sonic took out his sword. Suddenly, the sword jumped from Sonic's grip as the handle changed. "Long time no see Sir Sonic" the sword said startling everyone except Sonic. "A talking sword?! Really?! Where did you even get that!" Said Ike speechless. "Long story" Sonic shrugged as he took Caliburn. "So we will be fightimg agains Sir.." "Roy, my name is Roy" Roy introduced himself. "Ah yes Sir Roy, im looking forward to the match." Said Caliburn. "Ready.. Set... SMASH!" Soon they clashed and they were suprised to saw Sonic was able to dodge Roy's attacks and how good he was with sword. It was a closed fight as both of them keep striking, dodging and blocking. The crowd cheered loudly and Roy was able to slashed Sonic which turned him into trophy. Roy touched the base of the thropy "wow.. Its been so long since i used sword. Congrats Roy, you were awesome!" Sonic congratulated "thank you. Never knew you can be so well in sword fighting too" they laughted as the events went on until its 2 PM. The winner of the first event were Meta Knight. Second event won by Citrus the female inkling. And third event by Mario. They all headed to the beach enjoying the breeze. Some went to swimming, some were surfing, the kids making a large sandcastle with the help of the mons. The girls were chatting except Citrus and Jigglypuff. And finnaly Sonic and the inklings who were afraid of the water can be seen chatting. The day went without any problem and the smashers were all bonded already even the newcomers. An hour later, they all sat om the sand eating while enjoying the sunset. When they already sastified, they went to changed to their clothes as Samus's communicator beeped. She opened the communicator and paled. She ran into the mansion and into the announce room "EVERYONE! COME TO THE MANSION MEETING ROOM ASAP. WE HAVE CODE RED" said Samus through the toa as she ran into the meeting room. Soon, every smashers were in the room. The veterans looked restless as the newcomers were confused. But seeing the veterans"s expression, they started became restless too. "So? What happened Sam?" Asked Snake. "Master Hand sent me a code red message. He said gather every smashers even the newcomers. We have new enemy" Said Samus as the smashers nodded their heads. "Quick! Everyone! To the portal!" Said Samus as they all went to the portal and arrived at their destination as they gasped. They all stood on the same cliff where the subspace event started. They saw many Giant Hands jist like Master Hand surrounding a glowing orb that have patterns like wings in red an blue circling the orb.

A gun was pointed to the orb. "Don't let a single one get away" said Fox as he was in front of the smashers. "We each need to take about ten" Said Marth. "Stow your fear! It's now or never" Said Zelda. "We'll win this i know we will" Said Pit holding his dual blades and they all took out their respective weapons. The hands soon peeled their gloves revealing a blue lights that went into the orb. Shulk then got a vision of his friends obliterated by the lights. When he want to warned them, the orb soom turned into a black hole and there were so many lights came out from it charging towards the smashers. Link was able to block the lights with his shield, but lose his balance when 3 lights striking at him in the same time and he turned into ashes shocking every smashers. The next target was Samus as she tried to shot at the light and was turned to ashes like Link. Most of the Smashers ran as some of them caught by the lights. Zelda and Mewtwo made a shield but were useless as they turned to ashes too. Sonic were running breaking the sound barrier but slowed down as he tried to took Pikachu's paw but too late as the lights engulfed both of them. Bayonetta tried to escaped by morphing into bats and was annihilated when she morph into her original look. Red and his pokemon used triple finish along with Bowser who was breathing fire at the lights just to get annihilated. Captain Falcon was annihilated too before he can even get into his car. More and more of the smashers were annihilated. Greninja jump into the air avoiding a light as Lucario teleport to avoid a light and more lights charged toward them and they were annihilated. The inklings were shooting their inks to hide but the lights managed to annihilate them too. Falco was in his arwing and took off at high speed avoiding some beams but were later surrounded by the beams of light around him which annihilated him. Pit and Dark Pit flew away from the beams of light with Palutena gift of flight but soon lost their power and were annihilated when Palutena made a shield to protect herself and the angels but the light penetrated her shield like nothing annihilating her. Snake hide in the box and got annihilated too. Rosalina and Diddy flew away just to get annihilated. Soon Villager, Duck Hunt, and Wii Fit Trainer got annihilated. As a few smashers still survived. Kirby was on his warp star as he dodged the beams of light and warped out before the beams can get to him. The rest of the smashers got annihilated by the light as the smash universe got engulfed by the light.

Kirby warped to a world where it's dark and dead. No plants around, just some flying orbs with a face of the smashers each as he fell into the ground. He stood up as he saw to the horizon where a sunset can be seen and a ruin with aurora surrounding it. He then remembering the event. They were having fun with the newcomers and then they got code red. His friends were annihilated by beams of light left only him that was able to warped in time. As he thingking he looked to his behind and saw Mario. He went to greet Mario but stopped when he saw Mario's appearance. He was wearing gray overall and gray cap what scared Kirby most though, was his red eyes. It filled with anger and cruelty. He prepared to fight Mario as he made a promise to himself  
He will save his frie- no, he will save his family and then they can go back to the mansion together.

* * *

Yaaay~ 3 more days until the release of smash ultimate. Such a shame though i can't play it because i don't have switch T.T guess i will just wait until someone upload the full game walkthrough.


End file.
